


Through the glass

by Tsukuyomi_Ravioli



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Loss, Gen, Hurt Leonardo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, I call this shredder Oroku Saki, I was writing these tags throughout making this - I am very distressed, I'm serious that snowchase scene is doing me dirty, IT ISN'T T-CEST BUT TAKE IT WHATEVER WAY YOU WANT I GUESS???, In both this version and the original, Leo isn't having a good day, Leonardo is an actual dumbass in the snowchase scene, My take on what if Leonardo was the only turtle taken by Shredder, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Protective brothers, TMNT 2013 Leonardo character study, TMNT 2013 character study, Turtle CPR, Writing a snowchase scene is super hard wtf, hypovolemia, leonardo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli/pseuds/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli
Summary: “Leo?” Came Mikey’s choked voice. “Don - D, you gotta get him out.” His hand banged on the glass, causing Leonardo to hiss quietly as it scraped against his ears. “Leo! Leo, are you alive!? Holy shit, holy shit, Donnie!”ORLeonardo was the only turtle taken in the 2013 movie(
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Through the glass

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been updating recently so I thought I'd make it up to y'all with my take on TMNT 2013. Say what you want about the movies, but I loved the dynamics and although I hated April in these, I loved the designs for the turtles and most of the plot. 
> 
> Take this as more of a 'random drabble idea' then anything. I just wanted my blue-bandanna friend to suffer a little like the satanic dumbass I am.
> 
> It was really fun trying out new ways of writing the brothers, and by far I think 2013 is probably my favourite universe to write, aside from 2012 and 2018. 2003 is also a good universe, but I haven't quite learnt how to work with them yet enough to write some actual decent thing.

His head felt fuzzy; numb almost, chin resting against his plastron in a dazed fashion. He couldn’t feel his arms, nor fingers, but something was nestled against his wrists tightly, a little uncomfortable, but nothing too bad. From the position his head was in, he could tell he was standing up, but his legs weren’t fully there; he could see his toes wiggling, but he couldn’t feel it at all. All he felt was cold and numb and **tired**. 

“Leonardo.” 

Shakily, he lifted his head to meet the eerie voice, stomach dropping when he noticed the telltale signs of the Shredder sitting in the room with him. Watching him. Studying him. He shuddered, and his wrists bounced slightly, the feeling coming back to them ever so slowly. His head shook violently as he moved it to glance at them - they were restrained by what looked to be high-grade metal; explained why he hadn’t fallen over yet. He grit his teeth, tugging at them a little more. 

“Don’t do that.” Came the sharp, commanding voice of Oroku Saki, and he halted merely in fear of the man. If he were untied, it would be a whole different story, however he was here; exposed and vulnerable. Shredder could end his life in one swift flick of a wrist. “You’ll move the needles.” 

Needles? Leo looked back sluggishly; He didn’t see any needles. His eyes drooped slightly, and he snapped them back awake, looking, searching and - there - curled around the restraints and leading outside of the cage were tubes, filled with a reddish-green liquid which the turtle wasn’t even sure was going into him or away from him. It was concerning either way. The needles had to be under the restraints then; great. 

“You’re helping this city, Leonardo.” He could hear the smile in Shredder’s voice, imagining his sadistic face curl up in a happy smirk. “Just as you intended to do, were you not? Your Sensei would be proud, as your brothers.” He began to get closer, and Leo prayed the man couldn’t see his knees quaking. Shredder’s gloved hand pressed against the glass separating them, fingers slipping through the air holes and curling up. Leo was glad the panes were there all of a sudden; if it meant Shredder couldn’t put his dirty hands over him, he’d take it. “Too bad you won’t get to see them ever again. Sacks-” His head turned to face someone off to Leonardo’s left “- continue this work; I have errands to attend.” 

“Yes sir. How much blood am I taking from him, may I ask?”

He made eye contact with the turtle, brown, dead eyes meeting dying blue. “I want it all drained.” Shredder didn’t break eye contact with him as he spoke. “Every. Last. Drop. I have no use for this turtle creature anymore.” 

So it didn’t matter whether or not he struggled; he was going to die anyway. Leo pulled at the restraints tiredly, fingers curling tightly together, “Don’t do this.” He wheezed, lungs burning. “Shredder-” 

“And cover the cage -” Shredder turned, heading for the door, “I don’t want to look at it any longer.” 

The door closed, and the last Leonardo saw was the men approaching with a dark blanket, before it all went black.

…

“Leo?” Came a shout, jolting him awake. His head felt heavy and was throbbing, and he groaned quietly to himself; who was yelling? Was it Shredder? No… Shredder didn’t call him his nickname. Besides, Shredder didn’t sound that young… “Leo, you in here? Don, I don’t think he’s in here-” 

“Say it a bit louder, Mike, I don’t think the whole foot clan heard ya.” Snapped another voice and, through his haze, he recognised it as Raphael; and while he may not have been using them anymore, his legs shook with relief. They were getting him out; he was going home- “Don, you pickin’ up anythin’?” 

His third brother murmured something Leonardo didn’t quite pick up, the footsteps shifting uneasily. “I think-” There was a loud beep, one he barely reacted to, only raising his head tiredly to stare into the darkness. He was becoming weaker - slower - he really was dying; wasn’t he? His brothers weren’t going to find him in time, or they won’t find him at all... “He’s in here - the mutation levels are higher than before. Actually he’s either in here or they carried him through here recently. Start looking.” 

“Don...nie…” He whimpered, hearing his genius brother stutter in his words. He’d heard him. “Ra-aph-Mike-”

“I heard something.” The youngest said, confirming his desperate thoughts, feet pounding anxiously against the floor to the beat of Leonardo’s heart. “Leo? Leo bro, don’t give us the silent treatment, where you at? You gagged? That’s kink- Ow! - c’mon Raph I’m just lightening the mood!” 

“Shut it, dumbass.” His brother was taking this seriously; Leo felt bile rise up his throat. His brothers shouldn’t have to be so worried about him. “Leonardo.” His full name. Not good. “It’d be a little more helpful if you could tell us where you are. Are you hurt or somethin’?” 

“Just start looking.” There was an urgency in Donatello’s voice; and Leo knew he understood the situation. “Tell me if you see anything.” 

“Like a machine?” Mikey piped up. Leonardo felt hopeful; his youngest brother’s footsteps had halted to close to him. Opening his mouth, he gathered all the energy he could, but he only managed an embarrassingly weak mewl, unheard by his family. He was almost glad that hadn’t heard it. “Look - it’s like a-a medical machine thingy? Hmm, we’ve got, uh, Keta-ketamine, adrenaline, and urm, dexa-amp-he-uh-heta-”

“Dexamphetamine?” Donnie asked, his own footsteps coming closer. Leonardo’s stomach was in coils now; feeling it twist uncomfortably. “It’s attached to something- whatever’s behind this cover, I’d say.”

Raphael, or whoever had been put in charge since his capture, must have given a silent command, because they pulled the curtain covering him from the light and the outside world. He flinched sluggishly, eyes half-cast, only seeing the toes of his brothers from where his head drooped against his shell once more.

“Leo?” Came Mikey’s choked voice. “Don - D, you gotta get him out.” His hand banged on the glass, causing Leonardo to hiss quietly as it scraped against his ears. “Leo! Leo, are you alive!? Holy shit, holy shit, Donnie!” 

There was a scramble of hurried footsteps as Donatello rushed over to the bay, trying his best to figure out the coding in order to stop the flow of liquid out of his system. The turtle in blue could hear Raphael punching the glass, shouting out in frustration and panic when he couldn’t break it. He could feel their eyes running over him; concerned and worried. He hadn’t even made eye contact with any of them yet; but he just felt so… weak. 

“Leonardo answer me right fucking now!” Yelled his hotheaded brother, and the sound of Sais against glass made his teeth grit. “What did they do to him, Don?!” 

“I-I don’t know-” His brother sounded stressed - Leo wanted to comfort him; to tell him it was okay that he didn’t know. That it would **be** okay. Donnie always figured it out in the end. But his jaw was slack, and he wasn’t even sure he could make any noises aside half-drawn out syllables at the moment. “They’re…” He cut himself off, and Leo tried desperately to look up; to meet them in the eyes, but he couldn’t. “They’re draining his blood - fuck, fuck, fuck I have to turn this off, he’s going to go into hemorrhagic shock-!” 

“Big words, little time, Donnie.” Snapped Raph, the sais pulling away from the pane and being replaced with his brother’s hands. “Leo, Leo listen to me, alright? Just a little longer - it’s just taking our idiot of a brother a while to figure it out. You know the drill. You good?” 

“I-” His voice broke, and the metal restraints tugged at his wrists as he leaned more heavily into them, forcing his head up to look at them all. “Tir...ed..”

“I know, Leo.” Raphael’s voice held that of affection and brotherly love, reaching levels Leonardo didn’t even know his brother could even reach. It was uncommon for the hothead to be so caring, but in these circumstances, Leo could see why. They were watching him die right in front of their very eyes, and for once, Raphael couldn’t bail him out of this one; it was all on Donatello. “Just one more minute, then we’ll get you home.”

“Ho...me?”

“Yeah, L’.” Mikey piped in, smile watery and eyes glossy. “We’ll take you home and we can order pizza, and watch a movie, and Master Splinter can join us too! Even if he isn’t really in on it. I’m sure he’ll say yes!”

“Of course he will.” Even while working to save him, Donatello wanted to add his own comfort into the fray. “Cause he loves us.” 

“Damn right he does.” Raph snorted

“Alright I-” There was a click, a whirring noise, and what sounded like an automated voice expressing concern over something. Donnie swore, an uncommon occurrence; that was twice today. “His blood is at a dangerous level.” He explained to his brothers. “I’m going to need to administer one of these to bring his energy back up until we can get back to the lair - lets go adrenaline.” He pressed a few things on the box, adjusting the dose to a non-dangerous rate, coming over and getting out his Bo, jabbing it into one of the air holes and, with the help of his two other brothers, managed to break open the front of the cage. Raphael reached in to break the cuffs around his wrists, but a sharp hand from Donnie stopped him. “Give the adrenaline a chance to work; it’ll help him regain some of his lost strength.” 

It took awhile for the drug to take effect, but when it did, he began feeling his limbs once more, his lost blood being replaced with heaps of energy-packed supplements. Even with all that excitement coursing through his veins, he still felt immeasurably sleepy, and when Mikey and Raph freed him from the chains and needles, he didn’t mean to fall forward into their arms. Raphael caught him with a grunt regardless, lowering them both to the ground, letting the blue turtle rest his legs and shaking arms, his head limp on his brother’s shoulder. “We got you.” 

Mikey, or Leonardo assumed it was him, wound his arms around his brother, tightly squeezing him. “Let's catch a ride with the bae and get outta this surprisingly nice dump.” 

“Please don’t call April ‘the bae’ ever again.” Donatello groaned. “You’ve only known her for, what, a few days?” The smartest turtle walked over to them all, his footsteps echoing across the large room. His arms also enclosed around him, but not in a hug; he was tugging him up. Raphael was now also helping, and he felt Mikey’s arms slip away from him. Leo let out a noise of protest, but his limbs could do nothing against his brothers. 

When he was standing, backed against the red-clad turtle’s plastron for support, he felt warm hands close over his jaw, fingers rubbing at his cheeks; Donnie was in front of him, and his wary blue eyes met concerned brown. “I need you to stay awake.” The words were soft, but the command was still there. Trust his gentlest brother to get the meaning across without shouting. “We can’t risk you falling asleep.” He tapped his face for good measure. “Okay?”

“Okay...” He echoed, sighing heavily. He could feel his legs shaking once more, and he felt Raph’s grip tighten. “Okay.”

“Let’s go.” Mikey said simply, a hand ghosting over Leonardo’s arm as he took a shaky step forward, the youngest letting out a cry as the older tipped forwards, rushing around and catching Leonardo so that the blue-clad turtle’s head was against his plastron. Raphael hurried to help pick him up, and Leonardo was sure if it had been any other circumstance, he’d be blushing from embarrassment, but he felt so numb and defeated and _why won’t you just let me sleep, Donnie?_

“You got him?” Donnie called out worriedly, having stepped away for a moment to check something on his phone; probably April’s location. “Raph, you might have to-”

“I’ve got it.” The older turtle grunted, looping his arms around the leader, maneuvering him slightly before hoisting him up so that their plastrons were pressed snug together. “We need to get out now, as much as I hate it, we’re in no position to fight.” 

“You’re right.” The purple-clad turtle agreed, pushing up his glasses in a serious fashion. “April says she’s on the east wing - around two minutes away.” 

“Alright, let’s do this!” Despite his enthusiasm, Leonardo could tell how shaken his youngest brother was. He didn’t blame him one bit; he was scared himself. “And look, Leo! You’re getting a ride on Raph - we haven’t done that in like, forever! Since we were kids!” 

“Don’t get used to it.” Said turtle said quietly, adjusting his grip. “Let’s just go already. Don, lead the way.” 

“Got it-” 

…

They managed to get around half the distance with minimal fights - the foot soldiers they took out were too slow at radioing for help, and many of them were still in the courtyard they had previously just taken out in a fray trying to sort out the injured. It had been a good plan on April and Raphael’s half, and it kept them distracted enough for them all to reach their human friends. 

O’Neil muttered softly to herself, reaching a hand up to stroke Leonardo’s carapace in a comforting manner as she guided them along; “The trucks this way - get him in the back.” 

The leader was loaded into the large enemy truck, the two humans hopping into the front as the rest of them crowded into the back around their injured sibling. Mikey raised Leo’s head into his lap while Donnie worked on checking his vitals once more, Raphael closing the door and thunking the wall to let April know they were ready. 

The truck’s engine started suddenly, and the tires screeched against the grit of the parking lot, the turtles being flung backwards momentarily as they began moving at a record speed. Mikey clinged onto the blue-clad turtle protectively to avoid his already battered body flying into the metal of the vehicle. Leo groaned even with the minimal movement, and Donnie placed a hand on his plastron, rubbing it soothingly as he pulled down his goggles, looking their brother over. 

“Anythin’?” 

“Nothing good, that’s all I can say.” Brown eyes met amber. “I need my lab.”

“We’ll get him home soon.” Mikey’s voice shook, and he hugged his eldest brother tightly. “And he’ll be all better, right D’?” 

Donnie smiled kindly down at his brother, standing up and adjusting his body to fit the rapid movements of the vehicle. “Yeah, Mike. Don’t worry. How about you go onto the roof? Look out for the foot - they’ll notice we’ve taken our brother back by now.”

The youngest hesitated before letting go of his sibling, moving to the door, which was opened by Raph, before swinging himself up and onto the metal sheeting. Raphael turned to face his more alert brother; “The roof? Are you serious?” 

“Best to keep him out of this.” Donnie said quietly, looking down at Leonardo; “You with us still, Leo?” 

A bleary eye opened in response to his name; “Yeah…” 

“Good.” Donnie typed a few things into the bracelet on his right hand, furrowing his brows slightly. ”let’s keep it that way. Trajectory is good; Raph, can you tell Mikey to let April know they just need to keep going down this road?” 

Raphael nodded, hoisting himself up from where he was knelt by Leonardo, moving over to the door to shout out at the youngest, who gave a mock yell of ‘yes, Captain!’ before footsteps could be heard as he ran up the length of the vehicle to go tell their human friends the message. 

“He’s so… loud.” 

“Don’t you know it.” Raph chuckled, coming back to press a hand to his older brother’s shell. “We’ll be home soon anyway, fearless, and you can help me kick his sorry shell for interrupting your precious ‘beauty sleep’.” 

“Try ‘beauty resting’.” Donnie corrected. “I don’t want to see those eyes close again, okay?” Leo blinked sluggishly, looking up at his tallest brother. His face contorted into one of annoyance, but the rate in which it did was slow, and it worried him more than the look itself. “Raph help him stand up; I need him to continue to move around.” 

“We’re in the back of a moving truck, Don.” Raph looked concerned, glancing back and forth between his younger and older brothers. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Up. Now.” 

Raphael didn’t argue with the genius brother, only wrapping his arms under Leonardo’s armpits, dragging him up and onto his feet. The leader was wobbly, barely conscious, but he managed to keep his footing, leaning heavily into Raphael however. “C’mon, Fearless. Up on your own two damn feet - I’ve been lugging you ‘round all day.”

“I’m… trying…” His legs failed him suddenly, and Raph had to grab a hold of him once more. “Sorry…”

“No it’s-it’s fine, bro. Don, look, I get you want him up, but this isn’t right, I-”

“Guys!” Came Mikey’s scream, muffled through the metal. “We’ve got company! Oh my god, is that a-” His voice was cut off by the sound of what could only be described as a missile. It flew past them, hitting what sounded like a snowbank, rocketing the truck sideways and off the trail. All three turtles jolted, narrowly missing being crushed by any of the heavy items with them in the back. “OK then I see how it is - woah watch the tail, bucko!” 

“Mikey, a little information would be helpful - what the fuck is happening out there?” Raph yelled, throwing Leo and himself backwards to avoid being crushed by a heap of what looked to be ammo. “Do you need help?” 

“No, no, I- April, tell that dude to drive! Aw shit-” The vehicle groaned, the tires heard screeching against the ground hopelessly as they began to fall towards the door, gravity pulling them all downwards. Raphael with one hand held his weakened brother, the other holding onto Donatello, who had wedged his Bo into the metal grating to keep them from falling out. The doors, unbolted from Mikey’s exit, flung open, revealing the horrendous drop below. 

“Hold on!” Mikey’s voice became more clear, and Raphael tightened his grip the best he could, grunting with the strain. He could feel his fingers slipping on his older brother’s shell despite his efforts, but there was nothing he could do about it. His eyes met Leonardo’s, half-lidded and tired. 

“It’s okay.” He mouthed silently, glancing at the drop below. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you fucking crazy? Actually no, don’t answer that you dumbass - just- shit, Don, I can’t hold him!” 

Donnie’s concerned eyes joined in the conversation. “Leo, if he lets go, you’ll fall into the snow and with how weak you are right now-” 

“Weak.” Oh no. Bad choice of words. Leonardo’s ocean blue eyes hardened. “Watch… me…” He raised a hand to unstick his younger brother’s own from his shell, and he went flying right out the back just as the truck lost its grip on the track. There were no sounds of crunching shells, so the two brothers knew he was alive, but it didn’t stop their pathetic yells of their older brother’s name. 

Raphael let go of his younger brother, using his sai to help swing him up and onto the roof besides Mikey, grabbing a hold of his younger brother as the truck swerved around a rather large snowpuff. “Dude!” Shrieked the orange-clad turtle. “I just watched Leo-” 

“Where’d he go?” Raphael didn’t have time to listen to his brother; he just needed to see the direction his other idiotic sibling went in. 

“He got hit by one of those cars - he went flying, bro-” 

Flying? He followed Michelangelo’s finger to a blur of green sliding between the snow and he groaned. Leo just had to be a special little snowflake, didn’t he? “Stay with Don.” He commanded, readying himself. “Keep April safe while I deal with this dumb leader of ours.” 

Not hesitating to jump off, Raphael began sledding just like Leonardo was, using his sais to control his direction and speed. Although despite the wind freezing them both to the core and the deafening sounds of the foot behind them, it appeared Leonardo wasn’t quite there anymore. Trust in his leader to worsen his condition. He couldn’t say he expected much.

Reaching him finally, he managed to grip onto his elder brother’s shell, hoisting his half-unconscious body so it rested comfortably next to him. “Don, Mike, coming in, be ready to grab him!” 

Donnie’s head poked out from the entrance to the back of the truck, his hands curled around the edge to steady himself. Raphael couldn’t make out what his brother was saying from the whistling of the air around his ears, but it seemed as if he’d at least heard his yell. Adjusting his sais, he pushed him both around a snow-pile and then towards the truck. Grunting with his brother’s weight, he lifted Leo up by the plaston using his feet, seeing Donnie and Mikey’s hands tighten and pull him away from Raphael and onto the vehicle. 

“Mike!” He shouted up at his brother, ducking down to avoid being smashed in the face by the truck’s doors. “Help me take these bozos out!” 

The youngest readied his skateboard; “Thought you’d never ask!” 

…

“Alright, alright, lay him on the table.” 

“Donnie he’s so cold…”

“He’s in shock; Mike, stand back- Raph, I need two litres of blood from the bank; make sure it has his name on!” There was something pressing on his chest, his head, his legs. Everywhere. He was suffocating. Dying. “Mikey I said stand back! C’mon, Leo, don’t do this to us.” 

“Don his lips are blue - Leo, bro, you gotta wake up!” The youngest was screaming at him, begging him. He could do nothing. “Leo!” 

His left arm was grabbed, the feeling of a needle pricking into his elbow, the flow of liquid being dumped into his bloodstream. But it wasn’t enough; he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, what was **happening**? Leo wanted Donnie to explain; he wanted his **father**. “C’mon, c’mon! Hamato Leonardo don’t you dare do this to us!” 

“Fearless…” Why did Raphael sound so defeated? He wasn’t dead yet! Leo twitched a finger, then another, groaning with the effort, his lungs feebly drawing in a breath. His heart hammered tiredly in his chest, his blue eyes flickering open. There were hands on his face, his chest, his arms, enclosing around them tightly. It was sudden, but oh so welcoming. “Sweet fucking Christ, Leo…” 

“Don’t ever do that again!” Mikey’s voice was muffled where it was pressed against his head, however he could still hear the violent tremors that came with the words. “You scared the shell out of us, dude!” 

“I’d hit you if I thought ya weren’t gonna keel over, you sack of shit-” Raphael lightly tapped his arm, the intent far from malicious. His voice sounded relieved and exhausted, and his eyes held that of calmness. The worst had come to pass. “I would’ve saved you from that damn snow for nothin’.” 

“What did-” He broke off coughing, feeling one of his brothers rub a hand against his carapace as he was sat up slowly. “What happened?”

Donnie’s hand was rubbing at his own, he noted, and the genius’s gaze met his. He sighed. “You went into hypovolemic shock due to the blood loss on the way back. You stopped breathing, and you almost died.” He smiled despite the situation. “I’m so glad I decided to make that blood bank. Who knows what could’ve happened if I didn’t…” 

“I’m…” He moved his hand so his was a top Donnie’s instead. “I’m good… now…” 

The smart turtle’s face broke into a frown, and tears welled up in his eyes. “We almost lost you.” He choked. “ **I** almost lost you - you almost died and it would have been all my fault.” 

“I-”

“It was all of our faults.” Raph objected, hand squeezing Leonardo’s shoulder silently. “But as Masta’ Splinta’ would usually say - somethin’, somethin’, teamwork and acceptance. We have to live with it; besides, you’re still alive an’ kickin’.” 

“You bet I am.” Barely, but yeah. He’d count his half-awake gaze as ‘alive’, though he didn’t feel like it. Mikey snuggled closer to his head, and he sighed, turning and resting it against his younger brother’s orange bandana. He could feel himself getting sleepy again; Mikey’s warm body wasn’t helping at all. “But you lot owe me - and I don’t mean all the blood I lost.” 

Donnie half-jokingly chuckled, standing up and rubbing a half-shaky hand over his oldest brother’s head. “Okay - I’m going to go check up on April. And yeah.” He smiled. “I owe you.” 

“Leo?” Came the youngest turtle’s weary voice. “Can I stay with you?” 

“Sure, little brother.” Mikey quickly adjusted himself so that he was laying on the bed rather than craning his neck. “You comfy?” 

“Hell yeah - Raphie you joining us?” 

Raphael snorted, sitting down in the chair next to the bed, holding Leonardo’s hand, fingers just over a pulse point. Worry wart. “Nah, someone’s gotta make sure your body don’t try ta bail on us, Leo.”

The leader smiled. “Can count on you then.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll punch ya back to life next time. Teach that head of yours ta stop running into dumb situations.” 

“They’re not dumb.” 

Both Mikey and Raph gave him a look; “They are.” 

He knew he couldn’t win this fight, so he simply sighed, hugging his youngest sibling tight with his one arm, the other holding Raphael’s hand. His eyes drooped, and without even meaning to, he slipped away again. 

“Goodnight, Aniki,” Someone whispered, close to his ear. “Yoku Nemuru.” 

…

_“Goodnight, big brother” Someone whispered, close to his ear. “Sleep well.”_


End file.
